A Mother's love
by ChakraKitty
Summary: I hope to make it a series about what constitutes a mothers love. the first chapter is what is called i believe "fluff" but there shall be great adventure later on! Please read and review!
1. A mother's comfort

A mother's Comfort

My very very first fan-fic so please be nice...  
This is a story about Janeway's motherly love for seven of nine. I guess it sort of takes place as if endgame never happened... always felt kinda sad that Janeway never really openly expressed how fiercely she loved Seven.. I don't own the characters or the set...that right belongs to...who ever does actually own it. But not me, I own naught.  
Seven of nine kidnapped.

"Ugh... Computer, what time is it?"  
"The time is oh-300 hours.  
"Lovely. My shift doesn't start for another two hours." Knowing she would not be able to get back to sleep, Captain Janeway stretched and rolled out of bed. 'Might as well see how the gama shift is doing' she thought. "Computer. Coffee, black."

"Captain Janeway. May I please have a moment of your time?" Janeway smiled at the tall dark Vulcan chief of security as he walked down the hall towards her, but frowned as she realized that he seemed troubled. "Something wrong, Tuvok?"  
"Yes, Captain. Approximately thirteen minutes ago, one of my security teams reported having to break up an altercation in engineering. They reported that B'Elana Torres attempted to attack Seven Of Nine, after Seven Of Nine disagreed with a proposal for a new warp modification."  
Janeway regarded Tuvok with barely concealed horror. The idea of her chief engineer and her astrometrics officer conflicting was not an unusual occurrence, but the altercations had never before escalated to such a degree.

"Are they all right?" She asked, with an impressively calm façade.  
"Yes, the physical altercation swiftly de-escalated into a one-sided shouting match. Lieutenant Torres attributed Seven's reluctance to attempt the idea to her Borg upbringing, illustrating her frustration with several insults in both Klingon and the common tongue. She then stormed out of engineering, and Seven returned to her console" _'Hold it together Katherine. Seven is all right_,' thought Janeway. But even so, she couldn't help but worry for her socially awkward foster daughter. "Mr. Tuvok, have a word with Chakotay. Tell him to re-arrange the duty rosters so Seven and Torres don't have any more shifts together. I'll deal with Torres later, I'll speak to seven now."  
"Aye captain."  
_'I have to see for myself she's OK...Seven may have Borg physical strength but she's such a sensitive woman...if only everyone else could see it..._

Captain Janeway walked into engineering, her easy going demeanour masking the worry she was feeling. She spotted Seven Of Nine working at a console. " Seven, I heard what happened are you okay?"  
"Lieutenant Torres lacks the physical strength required to damage me" Seven replied matter of factly. Captain Janeway regarded Seven closely before responding "That's not what I mean seven, and you know it. Tuvok told me what she said to you..."  
"I am undamaged." The catch in the ex-drones voice revealed she was not. Janeway's heart broke, she could not bear to see her daughter in such pain. Placing a comforting hand on the small of Seven's back, Janeway asked "Seven, would you care to join me for dinner" Seven Of Nine looked up from the engineering console, and regarded her captain briefly before replying "of course. What time?" Janeway smiled at the Borg's direct, unquestioning nature. "Shall we say...1900 hours in my quarters?" Seven nodded, focused on the task at hand, but looking slightly less distraught. Janeway smiled, and strode out of engineering, looking back once to cast one last loving glance at the Borg

Seven Of Nine entered the captains quarters only to be greeted by the smell of burnt pot roast. Walking further into the room she spotted her captain's lower half sticking out from beneath the replicator. "Are you having difficulty, Captain?"  
"You know it, Seven. Damn thing always does this!" The Captain muttered at the stubborn replicator, while seven looked on in amusement.  
"I suppose it is a very good thing that I took the liberty of replicating welsh rabbit. I know it's your favourite" Seven added more quietly. Janeway halted, crawled our from beneath the replicator, stood, and gave the woman before her a warm hug.  
"Seven, that's very sweet of you, and it looks delicious!" Seven blushed with pride, though she had been praised on many an occasion for her culinary skills, hearing it from the captain made it all the more rewarding.  
"Shall we begin?"  
"Of course! Let's." The two began to eat, but as the meal wore on Captain Janeway realised her companion was not her usual self. "Is something wrong, Seven?" Janeway asked with concern,

"Yes Captain. I...I wish to discuss my... My feelings towards the altercation with lieutenant Torres this morning" Janeway regarded Seven with more than just a little surprise. Seven's usual confident exterior, her superior manner, and collected demeanour wore away with each word. Sensing how much distress she was in, Katherine put down her fork and moved closer to her friend.

"I'm here, Seven," she said gently, wrapping her arms around the saddened ex-drone she had come to love, "You're safe now, what did you want to talk about?" Seven took a deep breath, and looked searchingly into the eyes of her closest friend. Finding only compassion, she continued:

"Captain, I, I wish to know...I understand...its..." Seven, now flustered took a deep breath and said "Lieutenant  
Torres insinuated that spending time in my company and making conversation with me is three times more painful than being Assimilated" Janeway stared at her astrometrics officer, shocked that her Chief engineer would say something so hurtful. She would be having some very strong words later on with said engineer, but for now, her concern was solely on comforting her distraught friend.  
"Seven, I assure you that not everyone shares Lieut. Torres' sentiments. I for one thoroughly enjoy your company" Seven regarded her captain somewhat suspiciously.  
"Are you being facetious, Captain?"  
"Not at all, Seven!" The ex-drone raised her ocular implant, clearly very unconvinced. "I appreciate your attempts to comfort me, Captain." Janeway sighed, knowing that if Seven was now doubting even this, Torres' words had struck deep. Tightening her hold on the nearly weeping young woman, Katherine thought of how best to explain how much she truly cared for the young woman.  
"Seven," Janeway began," As a Captain, I make many decisions, in my life I've done some stupid things, but one thing I have never, and will never regret is taking you from the collective. Both times," she added, when the Borg seemed about to protest. "You have enriched my life in more ways than I can count. You taught me to be patient, you taught me to see the whole story, you showed me that it is not all black and white, that everything has a grey area. You have made me a better captain, and a better woman, and I love you, you are a daughter to me" At the last statement of affection Seven began to cry. Clutching her mother's body she wept, her body shaking with sobs. "Easy Seven, its all right. Everything's all right..."

After about fifteen minutes, Seven was able to calm down and regain her usual composure, almost.  
"Thank you captain." She whispered thickly, wiping her eyes on her bio-suit,  
"Any time, Seven. You know you can always talk to me about anything, right? I may be your Captain but I'm also your friend."  
"I know Captain, thank you." The Borg hesitated for a moment, then turned towards the captain and wrapped her arms around her in a tentative embrace. Captain Janeway was surprised, but overjoyed at this rare display of affection and gladly wrapped her arms around the young woman. Feeling Seven tremble slightly, the Captain tightened her hold, and gently stroked Seven's back. Seven shifted and buried her face in the crook of the Captain's shoulder. Janeway let one arm rest gently on her daughter, the other caressing her hair and forehead. "Seven," Janeway started, "Is there anything else you need to talk about?"  
"Negative, Captain. I am otherwise undamaged"  
"Well then," the captain began mischievously, "I think it's time you went to regenerate. The Four of us are going on an away mission tomorrow, and I can't have you feeling to exhausted to function."  
"The 'four' of us?"  
"Me, You, Mr. Tuvok, and Mr. Kim. We are running a little low on dilithium, and scans show some just a couple light years away. We'll be gone for a few days, but it should be fairly uneventful. I thought a few days among friends might help you see how loved you are. " She added softly.  
"Thank you Captain. I believe you are correct. At what time do we depart?"  
" At Oh six hundred."  
"I shall be prepared. Goodnight, Captain" The ex-drone stood and strode towards the doorway, but paused in the doorway. "Captain?"  
"Yes, Seven?"  
"I love you too. Goodnight" and with that she strode out the door


	2. A mother's fear

**A/N thank you so much to everyone who read and or reviewed my last chapter! i promised adventure, so here it is. i apologize that this took so long, we moved homes recently so although this chapter was finished on monday, i've only now had time to post it. enjoy :) and please, reviews and advice are always welcome :)**

Seven Of Nine strode purposefully to the shuttle bay, it was ten minutes to oh-600 and she wanted to be underway as soon as possible.

"Seven, you're here good. All we need now is Mr. Kim and we'll be ready to go" Janeway greeted Seven with a caring smile. The young woman smiled back at her Captain, last night's comfort not

forgotten. The shuttlebay doors opened once more.

"Here I am! Here I-oof!" Cried Harry, who in his haste had bumped into Mr. Tuvok.

" You were asked to be here at oh-600. It is 0601." The Vulcan officer replied with his usual cool tone.

"Sorry Sir." The scolded ensign mumbled.

"Well," Janeway cried with a clap of her hands, "I say its time we get underway, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes Captain." came the unanimous reply.

The shuttle-craft had reached the nebula filled with deuterium, and the away mission was going well. Along the way, they had found several smaller

deposits of dilithium and were now almost filledto capacity with the useful alloys.

"Okay, okay I got one," Ensign Kim cried enthusiastically. "I'll bet an extra shift on the bridge that none of you will get this one! What has no eyes, no

ears, no mouth, no nose, lives, and scares what scares the Borg?"

" Is it chaos?" Suggested Seven

"Neelix's cooking?" Joked Janeway

"Is it your uncombed hair, Mr. Kim?" asked Tuvok in all seriousneess, prompting a wave of laughter from the other three people on board.

"N-no its not! Its-oh my God..." Harry's laughter ended in a horrified whisper.

"That answer cannot possibly be correct. The Borg do not believe in a deity. In fact-argh!" Seven's logical rebuttle to Harry's unintended explanation

was cut short as the shuttle craft was shaken violently, sending all four passengers to the floor.

" Red Alert. Tuvok, Seven; report!" Janeway was on top of things in an instant, taking control of the situation as their quartet was rocked by yet another explosion.

"We are under fire," Replied Tuvok calmly, "Shields at 62%" he added as a third blast rocked the ship.

"Captain," Seven cut in, "It is species 8472."

" Why would they be attacking us?!" Janeway demanded with outrage

"Perhaps they do not recognize this shuttle-craft?" Seven pointed out.

"Like hell they don't." The captain snarled, furious that the aliens would dare attack them once more. A gasp from Tuvok got the captains attention and

she turned to find him bent over, fingers pressed to his temples. Janeway ran quickly to his side. "Tuvok? What is it?"

"They are...contacting me" He gasped abruptly.

"What do they say, Tuvok?" Janeway whispered earnestly

"They have...captured...VOYAGER. They will destroy it unless-ah!" The Chief of security wore a mask of pain where his face once was, Janeway was

loathe to press him for more information, knowing it was hurting him but now not just her shuttle craft, but the entire crew of Voyage was in danger.

"Unless what, Tuvok?" She asked softly.

"Unless...we...they want to..." Tuvok dazedly murmered.

"Want to what Tuvok?!" Janeway demanded, much less patiently this time. After a brief pause Tuvok straightened up, and adressed the small crew with his usual stoic calm.

"They demand we surrender Seven Of Nine. If we do not, they will continue to attack"

"No!" Exclaimed Harry, who turned Slightly pink as the other three officers stared at him. He was spared further embarrassment when Janeway said

"My sentiments EXACTLY, Mr. Kim. We'll find another way out of this. Seven, how soon can we ready the bio-torpedos?"

"We cannot. The Sacajawea is not capable of such modifications, nor is it equipped with a replicator, which is needed to acquire the components said modifications would entail."

The ex-drones curt reply was void of fear or sadness. Janeway stared at the young woman, feeling her blood run cold as the she realized the full implications of this situation.

"I will surrender myself to species 8472" She added.

"NO!" Cried Harry, this time in unison with Janeway.

"Seven as your Captain, I absolutely forbid any such course of action. Hail Voyager, see if they're alright, and put out a distress call."

"Shall I contact the nearest Borg vessel?" Seven's inquired sarcastically. "No other species has the technology required to harm species 8472. If we do not do as they request all of voyager

will be destroyed, and they will likely take me anyway. I will not be the cause of hundreds of unnecessary deaths."

"Seven, they'll kill you! Or worse" Kim cried desperately.

"So be it, Mr. Kim. At least there is a chance the rest of you will escape." Seven calmly replied. She gazed at Mr. Tuvok who regarded her neutrally, but his Vulcan eyes hid sadness at what was

about to befall his friend. Her gaze fell to Mr. Kim who appeared to be battling tears, but still managed to give her a farewell salute. Last but not least was Captain Janeway, who enfolded the ex-drone in a warm embrace

"Seven please, there may be another way out." Janeway pleaded, knowing full well no such miracle existed. Realizing the two needed a moment, Tuvok

discreetly requested that the young bridge officer join him in the other part of the shuttlecraft

"We lack the sufficient time required" Seven replied, her confident tone betrayed by the fear in her eyes.

"Seven, I can't. I won't let them take you, they'll hurt you." Janeway said firmly, tears of fear threatening to spill from her eyes, as memories of Ensign Kim's encounter with the species ran through

her mind. The idea of her sensitive foster daughter having to withstand yet more trauma was more than Katherine could bear. Stepping away from the embrace, Seven regarded he captain and

said "We do not have a choice, as Mr. Tuvok tells me that a very respected Vulcan once said 'The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, or the one.'"

"I don't care what some long dead Vulcan has to say, dammit! He isn't here being forced to surrender his daughter to a bunch of deranged, xenophobic, purist! Seven I couldn't live with myself if

they hurt you, or worse, if I lost you." With that angry explanation, Janeway's tears began to fall and Seven knelt slightly to look her in the eye as she said,

"I understand Captain. But I could not live with myself if nearly everyone I have ever cared about lost their lives over me." Janeway stared, taken aback by the young woman's ferocity and

selflessness. Looking deeply into Seven's eyes, Katherine realised how much the young woman had grown. Lovingly she wrapped her arms around the ex-drone and squeezed fiercely. "Seven, I-"

whatever Janeway was going to say was cut short as another blast rocked the ship.

"Captain! We couldn't reach Voyager! And the Aliens are back, they won't wait much longer!" Ensign Kim cried out in a panic

"I will launch towards them in an escape pod." Seven said quietly. Janeway held her daughter fiercely, trying desperately not to cry, forcing images of Seven lying broken and being tortured as far

from her mind as she could, which unfortunately, wasn't very far at all.

She squeezed tighter, terrified of letting go of the sensitive ex-drone. "I swear to you Seven, I will do everything and anything to bring you home

safely, one way or another" she whispered fiercely. Likewise tightening her hold Seven trembled slightly, looked into the eyes of the woman that has

supported, protected, and loved her unconditionally since she left the collective, and for a moment, felt safe. Katherine Janeway, for her part, never

wanted to let the young Borg go, horrified that she was unable to protect her little girl. It was Seven who reluctantly broke the embrace.

Taking a deep breath she walked to the escape pod and began to prepare for launch.

"Captain, will you assist me?" she asked quietly. Not trusting herself to speak, Janeway walked towards the borg and knealt beside her.. "Captain?" Seven asked

"Yes, Sweetheart?" Came the tearful reply

"I love you."

"I love you too Seven, so much more than words describe." embracing her daughter once more, for what Janeway feared would be the last time. More

determined than ever to make sure no harm befell her crew and Captain, Seven quickly got into and launched the escape pod. As the pod grew nearer

to the ship, something resembling a star-shaped mouth like oping appeared on the ship and absorbed the escape pod. '_Oh God...did she even survive _

_that_ Janeway wondered. She stared at the viewscreen her heart pounding. Hoping for any sign at all that Seven survived. None came.

A moment passed, then a few more and just as Katherine began to fear the worst, the com system chirped.

"Seven Of Nine to the Sacajawea. I am on board the alien vessel, they intend to return to fluidic space. I must advise you that pursuing me could be lethal." At once Janeway replied

"Noted,Seven. But I stand by my promises. I understand the risk, but this changes nothing" But before the Captain could offer anymore reassurance the alien vessel slipped back into fluidic space. "Janeway out." She whispered, eyes once again brimming with tears.


	3. A Mother's worry

**i'm so sorry that this took so long! I had this finished on like monday but I wasn't able to update. I'm almost finished the next chapter so please bear with me! This chapter focuses on how mother's worry for us, enjoy :D **

Katherine Janeway was on the warpath. It had been twelve hours since she had lost contact with her daughter, and with each passing hour her temper and anxiety grew worse. Storming towards the briefing room, she gave off a near frightening presence, and passing crewmen scrambled to get out of her way.

Janeway barely glanced at her assembled officers as she entered the briefing room, wincing internally as she noted the empty space where her astrometrics officer would normally have been seated. Taking her seat at the front of her crew, she was greeted by several sympathetic faces.  
"Well," Janeway began, in a voice that was as strained as she felt, "what have we come up with?"  
Lieutenant Torres was the first to speak.  
"Well, we don't have the help of the borg this time, but I'm confident that we can re-create some of the shielding using parts from the alcoves that Seven Of Nine doesn't use..." The talented engineer's voice faltered at the look of pain that crossed her Captain eyes. The mention of her sweet, loving daughter's name brought pain to her heart, and reinforced her determination to get her home safely. "Go on, Lieutenant." She whispered softly. After clearing her throat the lieutenant continued,  
"As for powering through fluidic space, we've developed several modifications in terms of wasting less energy as we do so. Alterations made to the thrusters make maneuvering more possible, and we'll recalibrate the helm to account for the change in matter. With her report complete, Lieutenant Torres returned to her seat. "Excellent, Lieutenant! Mr. Tuvok; how have the tactical preparations been going?"  
"Surprisingly well, if I do say so myself!" The doctor smugly replied as Mr. Tuvok looked on reproachfully.  
"Doctor?" Janeway inquired, in a tone approaching amusement.  
"Well you see captain, I figured, since this is species 8472 we`re talking about after all, we'll be dealing with biological weaponry, and a touch of medical expertise is necessary. So, I took the liberty of helping Mr. Tuvok with the tactical modifications." the doctor cheerfully replied.

"I don't recall asking you to do anything beyond re-creating the antidote you gave Harry when he was attacked by them." Janeway replied curtly.

"Ah, well, yes, you did Captain," the doctor started with clear embarrassment, "But doing so took only three hours! I had nothing else to do so I decided to see if anyone needed my help, and clearly the tactical team did" he finished indignantly. "I wanted to help" he added rather lamely. Janeway's heart softened, as she gazed at her chief medical officer and friend. _I forgot how close he is to her, he must be dying to get her back almost as desperately as I am._ she thought sadly.  
"Of course, Doctor." She said gently, "So what have you two come up with?"  
"Well, I've been experimenting with the alien DNA, trying to come up with something that could act as a vaccine. And by combining some of Sev- erm some pre-programmed nanites, with a few samples of the Videan phage, we created something that prevents the alien DNA from corrupting our own!"  
"But won't that give us the Videan phage, Doctor?" Janeway flatly inquired.  
"Not at all, the nanites will prevent that- hopefully." he murmured as an afterthought.  
Janeway raised a skeptical eyebrow at her chief medical officer. "Alright, so we've prepared our offence and our defense, but what about our actual plan to rescue...her?" Janeway couldn't bring herself to say the actual name of her sweet daughter, the pain of hearing it was simply too great. _"She's all right. She is strong of will and body, she'll be just fine until we can rescue her._ The captain told herself, hoping desperately that she was right, yet fearing she was not. Mr. Tuvok stood up and stalked over to the drawboard, bringing up a screen containing several schematics,

"A standard search and rescue procedure consisting of three teams of four. After locating her location each team will take an armed shuttle craft into the alien vessel. Due to the fact we have experienced so much difficulty locking on to the alien vessels in the past, we do not feel that transporters would be a wise choice. Each member of each team will be armed with the necessary bio-weaponry. We shall subdue the aliens, retrieve Seven Of Nine and, to use one of Mr. Paris' vintage sayings, 'beat a hasty retreat"

"All whilst avoiding the most biologically advanced species we've ever seen? Sounds like a piece of cake." Harry whispered to Tom

"With adequate preperations, Misters Paris and Kim, it should be  
"Excellent." Janeway stated briskly, "Mr. Paris, are you certain you'll be able to Navigate through Fluidic space?"  
"Well, the new thruster modifications took some time to get used to, but now that I've mastered them we'll be moving through fluidic space like a hot knife through butter." Tom grinned as he replied and despite her misery, Katherine managed a wry smile in return.  
"Wonderful," she said with a clap of her hands sitting up straighter in anticipation, she added, "How soon can we be underway?"  
"I estimate no less than 6 hours, Captain." came the reply from her chief engineer. Inwardly, Janeway felt her temper flare slightly. Six more hours of waiting, six more hours away from her fierce yet gentle daughter. Nevertheless, seven years of working alongside the engineer had shown her that when B'Elana said six hours, she meant six hours. "Noted," she sighed, "Dismissed" she said ending the meeting. One by one, the senior officers filed out until only the first officer remained.  
"Chakotay? You've been very quiet throughout all of this, everything alright?"  
"I'm okay. I miss her, I'm worried about her, but I'm also worried about you. She's been missing for twelve hours. You were on the away mission for six hours before that, and were awake two hours before then. Katherine, when was the last time you slept?" Janeway stared at her first officer with mild surprise, and something between annoyance and amusement.  
"Commander, Seven Of Nine is like a daughter to me. And I love her more than I can say. You don't seriously expect me to sit around doing nothing when she's been abducted by aliens, do you?"  
"No," Chokotay chuckled dryly, "I guess I should know better. But! We have six hours until we get underway. I suggest you get some rest. But, if you choose to ignore my suggestion, I can get the doctor to make that an order." He threatened as Janeway scoffed.  
"Alright, you win." She sighed, "But I want to be woken up the second we get ready to enter fluidic space! Oh, and tell Lieutenant Torres not to touch the alcove third from the left, it is Seven's favourite." She said quietly, eyes filled with an unspoken tenderness for the missing ex-drone.  
"Aye Captain." the commander replied with a reassuring smile. "Goodnight" he added pointedly. Janeway smiled wanly, as she strode out the door and began the trek towards her quarters, her mood lifted slightly at the fact that if all went well, she would be holding her child in her arms again in less than twenty-four hours. And this time, she wasn't letting go.


End file.
